cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Republic
The Solar Republic (abbreviated to SR, often referred to as the Republic) is an interstellar human nation. The Solar Republic began as a group of rebellious star systems within the Kaladian Empire whose attempt to secede in 3530 turned into an outright revolution against the empire. The ensuring war brought the end to the Kaladian Empire and birthed the republic as its succesor. The new government is engaged in an ongoing effort to rebuilt the nation but faces a recurring insurgency and pirate issue along its worlds farthest from the central government. With 25 star systems, the Solar Republic is the largest political entity in terms of territory. Etymology History The Solar Republic as a sovereign nation is very young, just 15 years old. It was originally formed when a group of planets from the now non-existent Kaladian Empire wanted to secede. The Kaladian Empire attacked, trying to subdue the revolutionists but they fought back and managed to push back the Imperial forces, they then took the fight to them and attacked taking over one solar system. Inspired more and more colonies joined the rebellion until the empire was completely overwhelmed and turned into the Solar Republic. Right now it is trying to deal with any remaining Loyalist forces and the pirates who rose in prominence during the war's end. Government The Solar Republic is a federal government with each planet providing a senator and having a governor. On top of it all is the Prime Minister and his government that decides things on a federal level. Foreign Relations The Solar Republic inherited the Kaladian Empire's position as a member of the Galactic Nations. Economy The Solar Republic is trying to re-establish old trading agreements with other nations but until then the many corporations and taxes are keeping the economy steady, meaning that it neither gets worse, nor is improving. Despite this the war has done some real damage and the economy is still comparatively weak. Military Based on the previous Empires military structure the Solar Republic has a strong and well funded military which serves primarily three purposes: Fight pirates and insurrectionists as well as acting as a deterrent against anyone thinking that this new nation would make for an easy prey. As the SR have to prove it is a force to be reckoned with it uses top-of-the-line hardware, using the latest laser and magnetic projectile weaponry. * The Marine Corps: The ground forces. Well trained, well equipped, experienced after a decade of non-stop war and steadily determined to not let what they've fought for go to waste. Their motto is "Fortitudo et Pertinacia" meaning Determination and Courage. * The Navy: The Solar Republic's space forces, under this branch serves every military spaceship the republic has. It is divided into five fleet, one for every five systems. It focuses a lot of mobility and hard hitting tactics with the goal being to strike fast and hard before the enemy can even respond. They also handles air support and provides transport for the Marine Corps. Their motto is "Ex Luce Fatum", From Light, Fate. * Solar Intelligence Directorate: The military intelligence service. Their job is to investigate any threats to the nation, provide security from any outside intelligence services and investigate any strange alien tech they come across. Motto: Scientia Fortis Defendit, Knowledge protects the strong. Special Operations Command Under the empire the SOC was a part of the Marine Corps but after the revolution it was put into its own branch with its own funding and command structure though it is not uncommon that some units are effectively part of another branch. There a four big units that are members of this branch and many smaller ones. * Orbital Dragoon Powered Troops Technically part of the Marine Corps this unit was only made part of the Spec Ops Command last year. Their primary job is to drop down in pods into hostile fortifications and clear the way for following marines by for example taking out anti air, they also have a fierce rivalry with the Rangers. As the name entails they are primarily recognized by wearing the Mark III Juggernaut Powered Armour. Their motto is "In igne victoria", In fire, Victory. * Special Recon, Search & Rescue and Assault. Rangers: A unit whose primary purposes are written in their technical name. The Search & Rescue also involves people stranded on uninhabited or hostile planets. They are also known for their rivalry with the ODPT. Their motto is "spes nos defendit", hope protects us. * 55th Special Fighter Detachment. Nebulas: A fighter squadron attachment to no fleet but instead transferred to wherever necessary and is composed of the best pilots in the entire Navy. Their motto is "fama et patria", fame and country. Infrastructure Transportation Space travel is mostly unrestricted outside of pirate infected space, allowing anyone with a spaceship to travel freely. On the ground maglev trains are the most common forms of transportation. Industry The SR's industry was greatly damaged in the war as both sides wanted to remove each others ability to produce new materiel but is close to have been rebuilt after 15 years. Law Each planet is largely responsible for its own lawkeeping after many law enforcing bureaus was dissolved when the Solar Republic was formed. One of the sole remaining federal bureaus is the Marshals whose job is to hunt dangerous planet-hopping criminals with the help of local police forces. As such pirates and other criminals have quite a lot of free room by the frontier colonies, for now. Culture The Solar Republic follows the legacy of modern western civilizations of Earth with free speech, religion and art. Despite this however the military is still an important part of the nation and the ones who fought on the side of the rebellion as portrayed as heroes. As a nation is it also quite socialistic, having a "we are in this together and we need to help each other rebuild" philosophy, at least, that's what's promoted by the government. With the nation, previously having had a quite isolationist nature but now opening up they are grabbing culture wherever they can, though there are many who objects to this, particularly those in the inner colonies. Demographics Territory The Solar Republic controls 25 inhabited star systems. Most of the population is concentrated on five worlds: Arcadia, Kaladia the old capital, Uti IV, Memphis V and Alquin, the rest of the population are spread out over the other planets and space stations. * Aldrin ** Fortitude * Arcadia System ** Arcadia ** Milo * Atarashii System ** Yamato * Boondocks System ** Alquin * Eisenhower System ** Eisenhart * Epsilon Eridani System ** Raijur * Feldun System ** Berez ** Thor * Gliese System ** Napoleon * Gragarin System ** New Seoul * Grenadine System ** Sagan ** Nal Daime * Kaladia System ** Kaladia * Kerestes System ** Third Jersey * Mercy System ** Memphis V * Morrel ** Atzlan * Mooshteroof System ** Loutrez * Morial System ** Gürtel ** Nizar ** Balrog * Millius System ** Defrin ** Pen * Peilang System ** Xishu ** Kuan Kung * Sirius System ** Westeros * Tallen System ** Legion ** Maximilian ** Washington * Tea System ** Isolde ** Tristan * Tolkien System ** Gandor * Stewerd System ** Tianian * Uti System ** Uti IV ** Uti V * Yusufa System ** Tarif Trivia Category:Nations Category:Human Nations Category:Human Category:Solar Republic